


探鷹奇妙物語

by cstone9876



Series: 奇妙物語系列 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Not Human, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint是個普通人，但他家的棉被顯然不是一床普通的棉被。 </p><p>※被窩擬人化AU。探員是Clint的一床棉被。慎入。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 棄權：Coulson是Clint的棉被，不是我的。  
> 原文於2014/02/12-2014/06/26發表於SY：http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-109854-1-1.html

Clint Barton對他的人生曾經有過許多荒誕的想像，但無論如何，那些想像裡絕對不包括自己的棉被會在一夕之間變成一個火辣的中年男人。

「你是誰？」Clint背著背包、穿著夾克，站在門口環顧自己的臥房：「我的棉被呢？」

「Phil Coulson，你的棉被。」那個男人簡單地自我介紹，一次回答了兩個問題，Clint不得不承認，那官僚的咬字方式讓他背脊一陣興奮的顫慄。

誰能告訴他，為什麼一床棉被說起話來會像海豹部隊退役的軍官？

「我的棉被。」Clint笑了起來：「你怎麼不說你是小牙仙，估計我還更容易相信。」

Coulson──既然對方都自報姓名了，Clint還是決定先這麼稱呼他──聳了聳肩膀，嘴角彎起的弧度溫暖到讓Clint移不開眼神。

「那麼，棉被先生，你偷了我什麼東西嗎？別誤會，我不是想要回來，只是我得知道我不見了什麼，才好在下個假日去買新的。」Clint嘆了口氣，將肩上的背包摔到一旁，開始脫那件有些破舊的夾克：「或者你想列個清單，紙跟筆都在桌上，寫完你就可以走了，我不會報警。」

Clint家裡什麼也沒有，最貴的東西就是那床現在不知下落的棉被。

「我沒有拿你任何東西，我也不會離開。」Coulson微微皺眉，似乎聽不懂Clint說的話。

「聽著，我不管你他媽的是誰，請你三十秒內離開我家，我發誓，沒有警察會抓你！」Clint很累，他只想躺進自己的被窩裡蒙頭睡上二十個小時。只是現在他的棉被不見了，還有個神經病霸佔他的破爛彈簧床。

「我是你的棉被，我屬於你，我沒有其他地方能去了。」Coulson真誠的語氣讓Clint差一點就動搖了。

「喔你這……等等。」Clint用手搓著臉咒罵，卻突然發現了什麼而抬起頭來：「你穿了我的衣服？」

素面棉質上衣、運動褲。

「你沒有幫我買被套，而我想你不會喜歡一回家就看見我的裸體。」Coulson稀鬆平常的說道，就像他只是在告訴他今天的天氣預報。

「夠了，閉嘴！」Clint翻了翻白眼把自己摔到床上、男人的旁邊，他實在太累了，寧願坐在一個來路不明的神經病身邊，也不願意再多站一秒：「求你……離開，讓我休息。」

Clint餘光瞥見Coulson似乎伸出手想碰他，卻又在最後一秒猶豫地縮回。

該死的，為什麼那個男人蹙眉的表情會讓自己心裡這麼難受？

Clint就這麼坐著，把臉埋進手掌裡，頓時一陣沉默，直到男人低沉平靜的嗓音劃破空氣。

「一年前，Miss Natasha家的巷子口，那間二手家具店。」

Coulson淡淡的說著，而Clint頓時全身僵硬。

「那天早上很冷，你一臉沒睡飽的走進來，向老闆問有沒有賣被子。」

Clint眼睛微微瞠大，嘴巴開闔了幾次，最後才顫抖著吐出句子。

「那天……我凌晨才到家，很冷，但是家裡沒有棉被。」Clint吞嚥了一下：「所以我去Natasha家借宿，才一大早就被趕了出來，她叫我馬上去買一條棉被，否則就用她的棉被把我悶死。」

Coulson輕輕笑著，舒展開的眉頭讓Clint心裡覺得舒服多了，他也跟著勾起嘴角。

「然後老闆給你看了很多被子，蠶絲的、羽絨的、羊毛的……」Coulson停了一下，低頭似乎猶豫著什麼。Clint順著他的視線往下看，發現兩人放在床上的手只剩下一點點距離。

再幾秒鐘，Coulson果斷伸出手握住了他的。那個溫度暖到近乎燙人，Clint連心都差點融化。

「但是你從頭到尾都只看著一條最普通的棉被，純白的、一點特徵都沒有的單人被。要說最便宜的也不是，就只是平淡無奇的一條被子。」Coulson抬起頭，深深的看進Clint灰藍色的雙眼。

「那是……」Clint覺得口乾舌燥，被握住的手開始發抖，Coulson溫柔的笑著、耐心等著Clint下一句話。

Clint深呼吸了幾次，這太瘋狂了，但是他沒有選擇，只能相信，然後沉淪在眼前男人給的溫度裡頭。

「那是你。」Clint用另外一隻手握住這個男人──不，這床只屬於他的棉被。

「信了嗎？」Coulson笑出聲來。

「跟相信聖誕老人差不多的程度。」

雖然嘴上這麼說著，但Coulson知道他已經完全相信了。

他移動姿勢，然後對著Clint──擁有他的人──伸出手。

「想休息了嗎？」

Clint閉上眼再張開，笑著往Coulson懷裡撲了過去。

Clint讓手掌滑過Coulson的臂膀，觸感舒服的讓他整個人都放鬆了下來。

「你知道嗎？」Coulson擁著他，在Clint耳邊低語。在這種距離下，他的聲音更加性感火辣，但Clint真的一點多餘的力氣也沒有了。

「嗯？」他在Coulson的懷抱裡半睡半醒的問著。Coulson的身體彷彿有魔力，讓Clint一碰上立刻就感到昏昏沉沉的。

「我在被你買走之前，其實是海豹部隊的標配，白色單人棉被。」Coulson親暱磨蹭著Clint的臉側。

「這就是為什麼你辣得像我中學的教官？」Clint口齒不清呢喃著，眼睛已經完全閉了起來，搭配著語調，就像在對著他撒嬌。

Coulson低低的笑著，Clint認真的覺得如果不是他快睡著了，那他某些尷尬的部位一定會有反應。

接著他又想到，過去一年裡他在自己被窩裡作的那些手活，Clint突然覺得其實也沒有那麼尷尬了。至於要不要和他的棉被來一場正經的性愛，就等他睡醒後再說吧。

他動了下身子，更緊的抓住Coulson，接著在他的胸膛裡感受到了無比熟悉的溫度。

Clint微笑。

那毫無疑問是這一年以來，每個夜晚都陪著他的溫度。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint失眠了，他想用老方法解決，可偏偏他的棉被已經不是一條棉被了。

Clint翻了個身，盡力不去造成太大震動，以免吵醒在右側摟著自己的──不對，蓋著自己的Coulson。

直到現在他還是很困惑，到底該把這種動作稱呼為「擁抱」或是「覆蓋」。

幾個禮拜前他家的一條棉被失蹤，而床上多出了一個他夢想中的火辣男人。

而這個男人說自己是他的棉被。

Clint沒有相信，真的。與其相信這個人是他的棉被，他還不如去相信小牙仙跟彼得潘。但是Coulson──是的他的棉被甚至有名字──將自己購買棉被的過程鉅細靡遺的說了一遍，逼得他不得不相信自己真的買回了一條手腳完好、四肢健全的棉被。

Clint又翻了一個身。

Coulson身上的溫度他再熟悉不過了，那麼溫暖、那麼簡單就能讓他入睡。在變成人形之後不但沒有失效，反而讓人覺得更加舒適，Clint甚至懷疑要是沒了Coulson他還能不能夠入睡。

明明只是一條被子。

Clint張開眼睛，床邊的電子鐘顯示著3：10。他大約一點左右就躺上床了，但不知道是累過頭反而睡不著還是怎麼的，翻來翻去就是沒辦法睡著。起來走動一下或許比較好，可偏偏這種時候他更不想離開Coulson，只好閉著眼睛繼續胡思亂想。

他想他大概對自己的被子有點奇怪的慾望，而那八成是性慾。雖然髮際線有點危險，還是個不折不扣的中年人，但Clint就是喜歡他身上那股說不出的安全感。身材結實但不會過度壯碩、微笑沉穩卻不會太過冷淡，更重要的是，他會一直待在Clint的家中、他的床上。

喜歡上自己的棉被大概能榮登「世界最愚蠢的戀愛對象」排行榜前十名，但Clint實在很難相信有人能夠不愛上Coulson，他太完美了。溫柔、強勢，或許還有那些夜晚摟著他時散發的獨佔慾跟控制慾。

念及此，Clint突然很想看見Coulson的臉，所以他又翻了身，轉過去面對那厚實的胸膛。他的棉被會想要他嗎？在睡過那麼多……海豹部隊的隊員之後。

Clint深呼吸了幾口Coulson身上的味道。他從來不用什麼香精柔軟精之類娘娘腔的東西，所以Coulson身上只有最原始的、最乾淨的棉布味道。不知是因為這股味道又或是失眠的緣故，Clint現在有點暈頭轉向了。

他閉上眼，試圖只去感受那份溫度，而不是繼續用其他感官意淫Coulson。

 

再張開眼睛，3：40。好吧，Clint嘆了口氣，決定承認自己失眠的事實。

失眠其實不是這麼難解決。

Clint動作輕微的抬起眼，透過睫毛看著Coulson緊閉的雙眼，他知道只要自己動作輕點，Coulson就不會被吵醒。

他覺得嘴裡發乾，於是伸出舌頭舔溼了嘴唇。Clint伸出左手，用不會碰到Coulson的角度放進自己的褲子裡，隔著底褲緩緩按揉分身。自己的身體當然清楚該如何挑逗，三兩下就成功的勃起了。

Clint把胯部向後挪了挪，給自己更多動作的空間，也讓Coulson不會被他堅硬的陰莖頂住。

隔著底褲的觸摸已無法滿足甦醒的陰莖，Clint艱難地在褲子裏頭動作，時不時注意著Coulson有無醒過來的跡象。在斷斷續續的動作下終於扯開了最後一層布料，身上也開始佈滿薄汗。

Clint張開嘴，無聲喘著氣。在不吵醒對方的情況下替自己作手活，這件事比他原本想的還要困難。如果對方還是一條被子的話，管他愛怎麼動就怎麼動，摔下床去都沒人管。

確定了Coulson依舊沒有動靜後，Clint握住自己的陰莖上下摩擦起來。

並不纖細的指尖卻意外靈活，纏著莖身上下摩擦，他幾乎用盡全力才能讓手維持在最小動作上頭。從根部按揉到敏感的前端，比平常更加緩慢小心的動作，卻讓身體感受的刺激加倍。

左手指尖一次次的擦過前端，某種黏膩的觸感傳來，Clint在喉嚨裡嗚咽了一聲，眼睛不自覺地閉了閉。

他多抹了些前液讓自己的動作能更加順利，與此同時，快感也在逐步攀升。不知是因為和平常粗暴迅速的行為不同，還是因為Coulson此時正在他身旁熟睡，Clint只覺得酥麻感是平常的兩倍，自己都快要沒辦法忍耐那種蜻蜓點水般的摩擦。

指尖抹過前液後，他將手掌往下去揉弄底部的囊袋，這一個動作讓前液更加湧了出來，不只底褲，整個下身都被弄得溼漉漉的。

Clint大腿根部開始抽蓄，雙腿沒辦法張開、胯部沒辦法前後移動，因為這些行為都會造成太大的動靜，害得他無法繼續取得更多快感，繃在褲子裡的痛苦讓他睜開眼，迷亂的想尋求一些安慰。

僅存的理智讓他還能咬住口腔內側不發出下流的低吟，但當他的視線終於捕捉到Coulson的臉之後，事情只是變的更糟。

 

他想要、他想要這個就近在眼前的男人，他想要抓著他的棉被扭動、想要咬著他的棉被呻吟、想要在棉被的包裹下高潮、想要射得棉被一蹋糊塗。

Clint另一隻手放在他和Coulson之間，此時也顧不得其他，直接用力揪緊了床單。左手的動作還在持續，但那種熟悉的、逼近頂峰的酥麻感卻遲遲沒有到來。一陣巨大的空虛襲來，Clint才發現他想要的已經遠遠超過他能給自己的。

他看著Coulson沉睡的臉龐，想著這些日子以來他的觸碰、他說的每一句話，Coulson的唇有多柔軟、口腔有多溫暖、手有多粗糙、喉音有多火辣，而當他在自己體內的時候又會是多麼──

Clint無法停止自己奔騰的想像。

Coulson就在他面前不到三十公分的地方熟睡著，而他卻可悲的承受著無法高潮的折磨，不能愛撫自己、不能把手放進嘴裡發出漬漬的水聲、不能用滾燙的身子去蹭舒服的床單。

難耐已經不能形容他現在有多痛苦，他甚至沒有注意到自己全身都在繃緊了發顫。

右手的力道幾乎要把床單抓破，無論再怎麼操自己的手都沒辦法得到更大的快感，生理性的淚水順著眼眶滑落些許，在床單上留下深色的圓形水痕，以肉眼不可見的速度擴散。

完全勃起的下身開始發脹，漸漸化為一種他從未體驗過的脹痛，

脆弱的床架因為他的顫抖而發出細小的咿呀聲，最後，Clint連緊咬的牙關都沒辦法守住，近乎啜泣的低聲呢喃著。

「……嗚、Phil……Phil、幫我……Phil……」

混雜著求助訊息的低喘從喉嚨溢出，Clint太專心在忍耐痛苦上頭，以至於他連自己喊了些什麼都沒有意識到。

慾望跟疼痛在腦子裡鼓噪，揪緊床單的指尖用力到泛白，神經末梢快要失去感覺，Clint緊繃到就像發射前一刻的弓弦。

然後，他聽見了輕輕的嘆息。

「過來，全身放鬆。」

有那麼一瞬間，Clint腰支發軟、腦子一片空白，只因為那個低沉又絕對專制的嗓音。

Coulson不知何時張開了雙眼，眼裡滿是無奈。Clint全身僵硬著無法動彈，手甚至還放在褲子裡沒抽出來，灰藍色的眼睛全是因為睡眠不足而浮現的血絲，瞪大了看著爬起身的Coulson。

Coulson看著嚇傻住的Clint，一手把他的左手從褲子裡拉出來，另一手摩娑哄著右手放開床單、改攀上自己的背部。

「Phil……」Clint在Coulson環住腰把他拉坐起來的時候喊了一聲。

「不喜歡？」Coulson怔了一下，小心翼翼的解釋道：「我只是……這是我的工作，我不能讓你失眠。」

Clint完全反應過度地猛力搖著頭。

「別停，我喜歡。」

聞言Coulson掛上微笑，讓Clint倚靠床頭半躺著，脫光他下半身的衣物，手掌按著因用力過度而結塊的肩膀，這感覺就像在寒冬進入了被窩一般，Clint放在他背上的手緩緩放鬆。

Coulson向前傾身，Clint以為要接吻，順勢期待地閉上眼，許久卻都沒有任何動靜。Clint眼睛張開一條縫，發現Coulson確實是要吻他──或說原本打算要吻他。

Coulson在極近的距離停了下來，歛下漂亮的雙眼猶豫著，最後又退了開。還來不及去想為什麼，下身一陣溫暖濕潤的刺激就讓Clint思考的能力歸零。

「Phil！」

半躺的姿勢讓Clint可以清楚地看見Coulson是如何將自己納入他的口腔，視覺的刺激完全不比實際觸碰的感官差，Clint按在Coulson背上的手移到他的肩上，不知道該因為這般過載的刺激推開他，還是讓自己隨著情慾墜落到他從沒去過的地方。

Coulson的口腔很熱，舌頭更是燙得嚇人，含著他上下動作了一陣之後，又改用舌頭舔舐柱身。方才的前液和唾沫混合成一種說不出的透明美感，弄得整個柱身晶亮一片。

舌尖細心照顧完下方的兩個小球後又上來，直接、甚至可說是粗暴的戳刺最脆弱的那個小孔，Clint大聲呻吟著，被Coulson強硬分開的雙腳在床上踢動，腳趾蜷縮。

這很好、Clint從沒有這麼好過，但是腦子裡有一塊地方正在告訴他這樣不對。

Coulson的行動完全就是為了讓他發洩，沒有多餘的撫摸、玩弄，甚至連一個看他的眼神都沒有，就只是不斷的刺激陰莖，強硬地讓他高潮。

Clint開始抗拒身體想要解放的需求，開始回想剛才Coulson說的話、還有他的行動。

可高潮來的太快太急，正當Clint模糊地想出一個所以然的時候，緊繃的分身突然到達極限，他毫無心理準備的尖喘著Coulson的名字，全身抽蓄在他的嘴裡射了出來。

海嘯般的快感過後，Clint仰起頭大口喘氣，迷離的雙眼捕捉到Coulson要下床的動作，趕緊撐起身子一把將他拖回床上。

「你他媽的去哪？」他的潤滑液跟安全套都在床邊櫃裏頭，不用下床就拿的到，Clint相信他的棉被不會不知道這一點。

這下換Coulson皺眉了。

「拿毛巾，清理好你就能睡了。」

Clint差點沒吐血。不過，這也證實了他那個模糊的猜想是正確的。

「好吧，那你給我聽著，我不要你『工作』，我要你跟我做愛。」Clint死死按住他，看進他家棉被的深灰色眼睛，氣息還有點不穩。

Coulson眨了眨眼睛，似乎還想搞清楚狀況。

「我以為你……」

「以為我怎麼樣？不想跟一條棉被上床？不喜歡你？所以才不跟我接吻？操你的，我想要你想到自己都打不出來了，你哪時候看我這麼痛苦過。」Clint煩躁的爬了爬自己汗溼的頭髮，沒忍住又補了句：「還是我的身材你看不上？」

「不，我怎麼可能……」Coulson掙動了起來，Clint放開手，沒有繼續箝制他，Coulson坐起身子，認真無比的盯著Clint：「你對我很重要，我告訴自己只能盡忠職守。」

「那你想跟我做愛嗎？」Clint盯著他：「對我做任何你想做的事，而不是該做的事。」

 

下一秒，Coulson用蓋棉被的方式壓到Clint身上，以別於以往的力道狠狠吻了他。

「唔、嗯……」Clint不得不承認他有點被嚇到了，剛才那句話就像啟動了什麼奇怪的開關，徹底把Coulson冷靜自制的外衣扒了下來。

剛才還在自己陰莖上動作的舌頭在口中肆虐，略為苦澀的滋味從舌尖化開，Clint這才想起自己射在對方口中的體液似乎是被吞了下去。

充滿佔有慾的親吻讓Clint有點承受不來，可他才一掙扎就被用力按住了手臂。

「不要動。」Coulson扯掉他的上衣，順勢將Clint的雙手手腕按在了頭上。

Clint突然覺得呼吸困難，Coulson的吻悶得他喘不過氣，棉被蒙著頭是會死人的知道不！

Clint試圖用腳踢開他，卻徒勞無功的被壓了回去。舌尖掃過上顎，陣陣顫慄中還帶著些許窒息式的刺激。直到Clint肺裡的空氣一無所剩，Coulson才放開了他，而被壓在身下的人已經臉泛潮紅，努力汲取著新鮮空氣。

「不要掙扎，Clint。」Coulson緩緩鬆手，唇舌來到他的胸膛輕輕吻舔：「我懂你，我不會讓你受傷，相信我。」

這是第一次，他的棉被叫出他的名字，而那就和Clint想像中一樣火辣迷人，剛發洩完的下身又有了反應。

Coulson趁著這個空檔，迅速地讓自己一絲不掛再覆回Clint身上。雙手恢復自由，Clint突然無所適從，上下擺了幾個位置都覺得不大對勁。

「你可以抓著我。」Coulson注意到他的動作：「就像你以前在我懷裡操自己那樣，抓緊我。」

Clint沒有回答，因為Coulson俯下身去，將他一邊的乳尖吸入口中，粗糙的舌面刮過那連Clint自己都不常玩弄的地方，Clint除了抓著他呻吟之外什麼也做不到。

「Phil……操，你……」Clint拱起腰，不熟悉的敏感帶被熟捻地吸吮，全身的感覺都異於平常：「你是故意的。」

身為天天與他同床不共枕的優秀棉被，Coulson當然對Clint觸碰自己的方法瞭若指掌，那些他喜歡被指腹撫摸的地方、喜歡被粗暴對待的地方，還有，因為太敏感所以不去碰的地方。

Coulson看似埋頭苦幹，但Clint發誓他聽見了笑聲。

寬厚大掌擦過的每一處都像在點火，最後Coulson把手放在他的胯骨上，輕撫的挑逗和胸前被舔舐的感覺立刻讓Clint嗚咽著勃起，甚至試圖扭動腰支去撞身上的男人。

「噓噓噓……」發現Clint因為睡眠不足而開始神智不清之後，Coulson騰出一隻手去撫摸他的臉、撥開貼在臉上的頭髮，Clint把臉埋進那隻手，試圖擋下嘴裡的喘鳴。

「碰我，Phil……碰我……操我，快操我……」

Clint推著Coulson讓他往下移，雙腳理所當然被壓了開來，但這次，Coulson沒有像剛才一樣吞入Clint，而是往更後面的地方探去。

他知道的，那裡是Clint從來不敢自己碰的地方。

灼熱的呼吸才一打上會陰處的皮膚，Clint身體馬上緊繃起來。Clint比Coulson以為的還要敏感，可能是以往自己作手活都有固定的套路，其他從未被開發過的地方反倒異常脆弱。

「等等……求你，Phil、Phil……」在顫抖中，Clint突然以前所未有的驚慌語氣喊了他。

Coulson自然停下動作，回到Clint身邊，吻了吻他的額角，鼓勵他說下去。

「這一次……用手就好。」Clint看向那雙深灰色的眼睛。

「當然。」Coulson低笑了起來，他賭這傢伙絕對不知道，手能做的比舌頭要多太多了：「還有其他的嗎？」

Clint似乎鬆了口氣，湊上前去吻了他，貼著Coulson的唇開口。

「讓我咬你。」

 

Coulson熟門熟路的摸來了床邊的潤滑液，在緊緊擁著Clint的情況下順利將它倒滿手。Clint則不安分的啃咬Coulson的頸脖，想要在上頭留下青紫色的吻痕。

「小心從此以後我身上都是你的口水味。」Coulson邊說著邊把手探向Clint的穴口，在周圍試探性的按了幾下，Clint立刻抓著他開始難耐的呻吟。

Coulson在他臉側落下碎吻，接著壓進一根手指，Clint攀著他的臂膀，Coulson用過去的經驗判斷這個力道代表「舒服」，於是又放進了第二根。

Clint只覺得身體像要被融化了一樣燙，再不找點事作腦子大概就要燒壞了。他沿著Coulson的胸膛向下摸，在經過腹部的時候停了一下，想著蓬鬆柔軟的棉被為什麼會有如此線條分明的六塊肌。

「海豹部隊讓棉被也作仰臥起坐嗎？」Clint滿懷惡意的更往下摸索，結果在握住對方勃起的時候愣住：「你......」

Coulson手指放的更深，在前列腺附近開始按揉，Clint發出一聲像被哽住的聲音，把臉埋進Coulson頸窩。

......不可能，那東西絕對不可能進得去！

就像能聽見Clint的想法，Coulson又加入了第三根手指。

「放鬆，你不會有事。」

接著，Clint抓著他的力道從「舒服」變成「他媽的老子快射了」，而Coulson卻在這個關鍵點緩緩抽出手，過程中Clint的穴口不斷緊縮著，就像不希望他離開一樣。

「操，操你的，讓我......」Clint把破口大罵和哀求融合在同一個句子裡。

「我知道，我只是想問，你喜歡射在哪裡？」Coulson的手還在大腿根部游移。

Clint必須強迫自己深呼吸。

「像平常一樣，然後我會替你弄乾淨。」

Coulson把Clint再一次放進嘴裡，吸吮了兩下後迅速離開，換上手掌套弄。

而Clint就這麼射在了他家棉被的臉上。

 

Coulson把Clint無力的雙腿環到自己的腰上，巨大的陰莖頭部抵住因高潮仍在收縮的穴口。

「如果我受傷，你就準備被賣回家具店。」Clint對著面前的Coulson這麼說，但接著就用舌尖仔細的清理掉對方臉上、自己弄上去的白濁體液。

「希望你不要上癮。」Coulson腰部一個用力，下身就鑲進了Clint依舊溼軟的後穴，Clint斷續的嗚咽了幾聲才找回呼吸節奏。

Coulson推了進去，Clint像溺水一般勾住他的頸項，雙眼半閉，嘴裡盡是讓Coulson更加慾火焚身的髒話。

「好滿......操，再來，把我操壞......用力、用力點......」

Coulson試了幾次才找到前列腺的位置，他想慢慢來，但Clint環在他腰後的腳卻不斷用力將他壓的更近，失眠的血絲和迷人的灰藍色眼睛浸在水氣裡頭愀著他，Coulson只能靠著身體本能，一次又一次撞上那個讓Clint瘋狂的部位。

「你以前......唔、也跟那些人......做、做過嗎......操！」

不需要更多斷續的解釋，Coulson也知道Clint指的那些人明確來說是哪些人。

「別傻了。」Coulson扣住Clint精實誘人的腰線，把自己撞進最深處：「你以為海豹隊員在一整天訓練之後，還有亂搞的體力嗎？」

Clint本來是想要笑的，最後卻被一下下直達重點的撞擊弄得只能不住呻吟。

如果要形容的話，就是Clint被他的棉被操進了床單裡。

身體的痠麻感開始累積，規律又猛烈的撞擊完全打開了Clint的身體。

高潮之前，Clint非常、非常認真的祈禱，Coulson不會把棉花射到他身體裡面。

 

*****

「想睡了嗎？」兩人把一團狼藉收拾完畢，Coulson撐著頭，看向身邊眼睛快闔上的Clint。

「天都快亮了。」Clint懶洋洋地瞪了他一眼，翻過身去拉開距離，想獲得最後一點睡眠時間。

Coulson沒有像往常一樣上前去執行自己的工作，只是在原地看著背對自己的Clint，嘴角勾著若有似無的微笑。

一室寂靜，除了呼吸聲之外什麼也聽不見。臨近清晨的空氣透過窗縫滲了進來，冷冽中還帶著微微溼氣。

Coulson有些動搖了，但他決定再等幾分鐘。

只是一床棉被的他，在海豹部隊時從沒有想過自己可能喜歡上一個人，他就只是遵從自己的使命，不讓任何冷風進入他的懷抱裡頭。

直到他在家具店遇見一個滿臉睡意的男人、還被他買回家之後，Coulson才第一次知道什麼是喜歡、什麼是愛。他想要無時無刻蓋在Clint身上、想要Clint在他懷中露出笑容。

雖然聽起來有些變態，但Coulson不得不承認，Clint在他身下碰觸自己的姿態是那麼令人著迷。Clint夜夜擁著他、咬著他、抓著他、蹭著他，全身泛著情動的潮紅射在他身上，再把失神的臉龐深深埋進他胸膛喘息。

Clint從來不會讓那些東西停留在Coulson身上太久，當他找回呼吸頻率後，會立刻小心的幫他整理乾淨。就算那只不過是因為Clint不想毀掉他唯一的一條被子，Coulson還是很感激。

Coulson特別喜歡Clint抱著被子的時候。他的手臂是那麼有力、那麼誘人，而Coulson也會用相等的溫暖回應他。

 

縮成一團的Clint動了幾下，Coulson耐心等著。

「......棉被。」另一端傳來Clint不情不願卻又不得不屈服的聲音，裸體和自家被子賭氣的後果，便是他在床上冷到無法入睡。

Coulson控制著自己不要笑的太得意，一邊上前去蓋住Clint蜷縮的身子。

背部一碰上對方的胸膛，Clint覺得自己連指尖都暖了起來。Coulson吻著他的耳殼，將Clint蓋的更加嚴實不透風。

Clint從鼻腔發出模糊的哼聲，不出三十秒便陷入了沉睡。

棉被真是樣好東西，不是嗎？


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PG，小甜餅，大概就是Clint想外遇(X)了。

「讓我弄清楚你剛才說的話，你的意思是，你想要去外頭帶別的男人回家？」

「不！你他媽到底是怎麼把這句話理解成這樣的？我只是想再買一床棉被！」

「我已經沒辦法滿足你了？我不夠大？不夠暖？已經用膩了？」

「你當然夠大......不是，我是說你很好，只是你現在這個樣子我也怕你著涼！」

「你想射在別人身上。」

「什麼？我有了你幹嘛還作手活，瘋了嗎！」

「你想讓我在操你的時候還被其他人壓。」

「Phil Coulson你這床棉被到底有什麼毛病！」

 

Clint不顧另外一個反對的聲音，堅持要買第二床棉被回家。老天，他只是想要他們倆都睡的舒服一點罷了。

結果，Clint Barton的棉被離家出走了。

 

*****

「所以，你半夜三更跑來我家，就是想告訴我你又沒有棉被了？」Natasha冷眼瞪著攤在自己床上的Clint。

「不，我有棉被，只是我的棉被跑走了！」Clint把臉埋進手掌裡哀嚎著。

雖然他只要碰到Coulson就能得到足夠的溫暖，但是當他每晚在寒冷空氣裡舒服入睡的同時，他就會看見Coulson身上除了普通衣褲外什麼也沒有。

在一開始——他們倆只是單純蓋與被蓋的關係的時候——這個情況還沒有太過困擾Clint。但當事情發展成操與被操的關係之後，Clint發現自己再沒辦法對這情況視若無睹，他再也沒辦法忽略心裡那種難受的感覺。

他問過Coulson身為一條被子的體感溫度是什麼樣的，而Coulson不需要思考便明白Clint真正想問的事情，微笑著對Clint保證他不會冷。

但Clint顯然不喜歡這種說法。

「所以，你想幫你的被子蓋被子？」Natasha邊躺上床邊問道。

「別用那種眼神看我，我知道這聽起來很蠢。但，是的。」Clint把半邊臉埋進Natasha蓬鬆的大枕頭裡，可憐兮兮的看著他的閨蜜。

就在他和Coulson大吵了一架的隔天，Clint拖著疲憊的身軀回到家。一整天下來，他的腦子裡只剩下了一件事，就是回家之後那個溫暖又舒適、近乎天堂的懷抱——或說被窩。

但是等著他的卻只有一個寂靜空蕩的房間，和Coulson出現之前一模一樣。可這次，連那床純白的棉被都不在了。

Clint的心跳不小心停了一拍，他站在那裡，好久才回過神來。

 

「我告訴你現在該作的事，就是去我家巷口那間店再買一床棉被，。它還有十分鐘關門。然後，回家睡覺，等明天一早再去找你離家出走的被子。」Natasha搶在Clint一臉委屈開口前疾言厲色地補充道：「不准再住我家。」

Natasha用腳把Clint踹下自己的床。

 

十分鐘之後，Clint一個人站在街角家具店的門口看著它打烊，然後轉身，什麼也沒帶回家。

他想要的一直都不是另一床棉被。Coulson不在，他有了再多再保暖的東西都沒意義。

 

*****

「唔......」Clint躺在自己的床上發顫，身體蜷縮的就像隻煮熟的蝦子。

如果要用最簡單的方式形容他現在的感受，就是他天殺的要被凍死在自己床上了。

Clint抓緊身上的外套，那已經是他所擁有的最厚的一件了，但此時對他來說仍是沒有任何保暖作用。

在失去之前，永遠都不會知道自己擁有的東西有多麼珍貴。直到床上只剩下他一個人，他才明白這張床有多冰冷。

刺骨的寒風從窗戶縫隙裡滲進來，Clint已經把他所知道的髒話全都罵過一輪，卻還是無法趕走身體的顫抖、以及心中那份他永遠不會承認的失落。

又過了幾分鐘，Clint因為不斷顫抖和繃緊身軀，導致全身肌肉都在發痠發疼，於是他煩躁地坐了起來，想到浴室去沖個熱水。

就在他要下床的前一刻，他聽見家門被打開的聲音。

Clint很久沒有鎖門了，不只是因為他家沒什麼值錢的東西需要保護，更因為他家有條兼具警衛功能的棉被。現在他認真的希望這個人不是小偷，要不然以他現在的暴躁程度，很難不把對方打成殘障。

腳步聲離臥房門越來越近，Clint聽出那個入侵者在刻意的放輕聲音。

——拜託不要。Clint在內心大聲哀嚎。

但就算他心裡喊的再大聲，也無法阻止那幾乎已經走到門邊的聲響。無奈之下他只得重重嘆口氣，用僵硬痠痛的身體站到門後，打算在第一時間把不速之客一擊打昏，搞不好用繩子綁一綁還能順便搬上床，作今晚的臨時暖爐。

即便凍得渾身發抖，Clint對自己的打架技術也有絕對的自信。

幾乎是在房門被打開縫隙、微光呈線狀照進房內的瞬間，Clint立刻伸手扣住門板，用力將門往裡邊扯開。黑暗中，一個人影就這麼摔了進來。Clint一秒也不浪費，立刻跨騎到那個人身上。看似勝券在握的他，才思忖著該如何下手，就在下一刻被逆轉了局勢，而Clint甚至連平衡都還沒抓穩。

那個人翻身，專業又無懈可擊的卸走Clint全身力道，穩穩的將他釘在地上。手掌上的力道雖然堅定，可按在Clint頸子上卻又一點也不疼。

原來不是小偷。Clint哼哼。

「行了，離家出走的海豹隊員。」Clint放鬆身子，讓對方知道他已經不會再抵抗了：「地上很冰。」

語音未落，身上的人——他的棉被——立刻鬆手，Clint從地上爬起來整了整衣服和外套。

「你要出門？」Coulson依舊是那一身輕薄的普通衣物，眼神盯著他身上的厚外套。

「什麼？喔，不。」Clint尷尬的回答道：「就是......覺得有點兒涼......」

聞言Coulson皺緊了眉頭，接著他往空無一物的床上看去，整個人都怔住了。

Clint順著Coulson的視線看過去，方才因為運動而發熱的身子此時也降了溫，不自覺打起哆嗦。

「你的棉被呢？」Coulson轉回來問道。

「在我面前跟我說話。」Clint看著Coulson，輕聲吸了下鼻子。他希望自己不要因為被棉被拋棄這種愚蠢的理由而感冒。

「不，我是說......你去買的，另一條被子。」Coulson近乎結巴。

「棉被這種東西，一條就夠了。」Clint終於受不了，把顫抖的身子摔回床上窩著，灰藍色的眼睛仍舊注視著Coulson。

「所以你......但是，這麼冷......」Coulson聲音變得沙啞。

「所以我才穿外套。」Clint翻了白眼：「雖然沒什麼用。」

Coulson不再說話，默默坐到Clint身邊。

當Coulson握住Clint冰冷指尖的同時，心臟彷彿被收緊了一般難受。Clint從喉嚨發出舒服又放鬆的嘆息聲，貼著Coulson要求更多。

「我以為你會帶著別人回家......我實在無法目擊那個畫面，所以我......」

「噓噓......」Clint把頭埋進他的頸窩並制止他繼續自責：「如果你不喜歡，我就不會去做。」

畢竟他的本意就是要讓Coulson開心，不是嗎？

「如果你不介意，幫我脫掉這礙事的外套吧。」Clint拉開一點距離，好讓他能看清Coulson臉上的表情。

那種寵溺和沉靜的微笑重回到Coulson臉上，他用右手解開了Clint胸前的拉鏈，接著將手掌滑進去，順勢隔著睡衣攬住他的腰。

「你問過我的體感溫度。」Coulson用空著的另一隻手慢慢拿下Clint的外套，在他耳際旁催眠似的低喃。

「嗯哼？」Clint抱著他的棉被，睡意漸濃。

「被子當然是不會自行發熱的，我們的溫暖來自被我們蓋住的人。」Coulson把外套放到一旁，推著Clint躺下。

Clint盡力撐住自己的眼皮不讓它們落下，在左手碰上Coulson胸膛的同時突然明白了什麼。

Coulson挪動了位置讓Clint能躺得更舒適，接著湊上前，吻了吻Clint發乾龜裂的嘴唇，握緊他開始恢復溫度的手掌。

「所以，只要有你在，我就不會冷。」

Clint聽著這最深情的告白，心滿意足的閉上眼睛。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※普通人！Coulson/枕頭！Clint，NC-17，OOC，微PWP。

中年男子Phil Coulson有兩個煩惱，一是逐漸後退且看起來即將一去不復返的髮際線。

另一個，則是最近幾個禮拜才出現的、嚴重影響他正常睡眠品質的外來干擾。

「Phil，你睡了嗎？」

Coulson閉著眼，強迫自己忽視那個近在耳邊的聲音。那聲音軟軟的，聽上去好像帶著一點鼻音，卻又不可思議地勾動Coulson心底最深處那條弦。他喜歡那個男中音用名字稱呼自己，兩個音節的震動就足以讓他感覺到調情的意味，偏偏對方用的卻是絲毫不帶魅惑的普通聲調罷了。

「Phil？」沒有得到回應的他再度開口。

不行，他今天真的得睡覺。Coulson大大翻了個身，從床的左側翻到了床的右側，一路順暢，沒有受到任何阻礙。

是的，他並沒有床伴。偌大的床上只有他一個人的體溫，但是他的耳邊卻充斥著那一個害他全身血液都往下衝的嗓音。正常人應該會覺得自己被鬼纏身了，但是Coulson知道那才不是什麼鬼，而是更莫名其妙、更加令人匪夷所思的──

「Phil，我知道你想睡了，可能還覺得我很煩人，但是一整天下來只有現在才能跟你說上話。」那聲音委屈得不得了，如果可以，Coulson真想把聲音的主人狠狠抱在懷裡、壓在身下，用各種手段讓他閉上那張嘮叨個不停的嘴。可惜事與願違，想像終歸是想像，對方依舊沒有閉嘴：「所以，拜託？」

嘆了口氣，那聲請求徹底瓦解了Coulson的防備，管他明天一大早的營銷會議，如果讓等了自己一整天的人難過失望，他還叫什麼Phil Coulson。

「我從沒有覺得你煩，Clint。」已經處在半睡眠狀態的聲帶只能發出沙啞的低音，Coulson在床上調整了一下自己的姿勢，臉頰貼在絲質枕頭上蹭動著：「只是在想事情。」

「想我嗎？」被叫做Clint的聲音因為得到了對方的關注而元氣大增，Coulson幾乎能看見他說出這句話時向兩邊大大裂開的嘴角。

「不。」是的，滿腦子都在想你的嘴唇吻起來會有多柔軟。

「你肯定在想我。」Clint不知哪來的自信，洋洋得意地說道。

「嚴格來說並不是。」Coulson深灰色的眼珠轉了一圈，最後看向自己頭部下方那個深紫色的枕頭：「只是在想我何德何能買到一個會說話的枕頭。」

Clint用他特殊的聲音笑了起來，樂不可支，震得Coulson耳膜都痛了。

「你都不懷疑自己人格分裂嗎？」Clint笑著問。

「我很清楚自己的精神狀況。」Coulson閉上有些乾澀的眼睛稍作休息：「為什麼這麼問？」

意外的，Clint沉默了一下。根據這幾個禮拜以來的相處，如果要說Coulson學到了些什麼，那就是當一個話嘮突然閉嘴或是頓住的時候，肯定是有什麼事發生了。

話語就像是一層鎧甲，而Coulson覺得自己偶爾能夠窺見底下真實的Clint。

「因為從來沒有人相信我的存在。」

Clint這麼說，而一陣揮之不去的罪惡感突然就壟罩了Coulson。

一個會說話的枕頭，還有名有姓叫做Clint Barton，聲音性感得無可救藥。雖然令人難以相信，但Coulson從沒有懷疑過其真實性──可惜並不是所有人都會這麼想。在遇見他之前，Clint究竟忍受了多少年的孤獨？當他終於等到了自己，他卻為了一場愚蠢至極的營銷會議將對方拒於門外？

這其實只是一件小事，但他就是會將其當作生死話題來看待。這就是Phil Coulson，不然你以為他的髮際線是怎麼淪落到今天這個地步的？

「......Phil......Phil？」Clint喊著他：「那沒關係的。」

「有關係。」Coulson不自覺伸出手放在枕頭的邊緣，佈滿筆繭的手指輕輕摩擦。

「沒關係，因為我最後被你買回家了。」Clint聽起來真的很開心。

這句話不知怎麼的居然讓Coulson硬了。

「好了，你睡吧。」也不知是有心還是無意，總是不消停的Clint就在這個時間點喊了卡：「晚安。」

 

*****

隔天Coulson起的晚了點，睜開眼後沒時間跟他的枕頭纏綿便匆匆梳洗準備出門。

前一天的對話還停在他的腦子裡，現在他除了Clint之外什麼也想不了。打開房門前他回頭看了一眼紫色的枕頭，竟有種情侶間互相道別的依依不捨。

「晚上見。」

他輕聲呢喃後帶上了房門。

 

沒想到，他們真的「晚上見」了。

Coulson打開房間的燈，看見一個沙金色頭髮的圓臉男人縮在他床鋪的一角，上半身裸著、下半身蓋著被單。

他差一點就要拿起手機報警，但在那之前對方搶先開口。

「Phil.」

那聲熟悉的呼喚跟充滿了哀怨的灰藍色眼睛讓他住了手，轉而唸出一個自己再熟悉不過的名字。

「......Clint？」

「別問我這是怎麼回事，我他媽的不知道。」

Coulson語塞，平時一萬一千轉速的腦袋現在全都罷工了幾秒，他只希望自己當時的表情不要太過愚蠢。

Clint孩子氣的臉龐是他最先注意到的事，健壯的二頭肌跟分布均勻的胸前肌肉則是第二件。

明明就長著一張這麼年輕的臉，身材卻是火辣的不得了。實際見到Clint之後，Coulson更是完全抵抗不住那些愈發下流的幻想。

他可以用手壓制住對方的手腕，而Clint將會順從地為了他而敞開，任他予取予求，直到Clint再也沒辦法承受更多，尖叫著──

「Phil，你能借我條褲子嗎？」Clint的嗓音不合時宜地闖入他的腦內成像：「我現在全裸。」

該、死、的。

 

先丟給他一套衣褲，再進浴室沖了一個熱水澡出來，Coulson終於確定Clint不是自己太累出現的幻覺，而是真真實實、有血有肉的──

枕頭。

「你還是想躺在我身上睡嗎？不過我現在應該沒有以前那麼軟......」Clint一臉感覺自己沒有用的樣子，害Coulson露出無奈的表情。

「我可以接受你的手臂。」Coulson滅了燈，鑽進溫暖的被窩。

只見Clint僵硬的伸著手臂，其他部位一動也不敢動。即便Coulson躺上他的臂彎，Clint也完全沒有放鬆。

「你可以......放鬆一點。」Coulson覺得這話乍聽有些奇怪，但還是決定不去在意。

「我......」Clint一臉尷尬，欲言又止。

「Clint？」

「我不知道，這感覺很......奇怪。我是說，我一直以來都是一顆枕頭，現在突然有手有腳......」Clint支吾著。

「跟人肌膚相接的觸感很陌生？」Coulson猜測著。

「陌生但是......感覺很好。」Clint似乎稍稍放鬆了身體的肌肉，左手猶豫了一下，最後輕輕碰上Coulson的腰側。

就在這一刻Coulson認知到，他家的枕頭除了嗓音催情之外，另一個特長就是無意識的撩撥男人性慾。

 

*****

照理來說在另一個人手臂上睡了六個小時感覺應該不會太好，但意外的，Coulson第二天居然精神飽滿。

果然那還是他的枕頭，如假包換。

Coulson起床時Clint還在睡，這給了他一點時間去思考自己對於這顆枕頭的感情。善於思考分析的Coulson很快便釐清了幾件事情並做出結論。

首先，Clint是一顆枕頭，但是他現在有了肉體。非常火辣的肉體。

再來，他喜歡Clint。想狠狠操他的那種喜歡。

最後，他並不排斥跟枕頭交往做愛相伴一輩子。

於是結論出現了，他得開始追Clint。但其實這也是多此一舉，從昨天的相處上看起來，Clint根本不想離開他家、甚至是他的床鋪。

Clint其實是他的囊中之物，只等著他什麼時候出手便能得到。

念及此，Coulson心滿意足地去盥洗，穿上西裝打好領帶又回到床邊，Clint還是沒有醒來的跡象。

昨天早晨的纏綿情緒湧上心頭，Coulson沒忍住俯下身子，輕輕印了一個吻在Clint微開的唇邊。

 

計畫永遠趕不上變化。

Coulson花了一整天，終於規劃好該怎麼一步步帶他的枕頭進入狀況、點燃他的情慾──可這些想法在他回家推開門後全都灰飛煙滅。

「Phil......Phil......」

Clint依舊在他的床上，只是此時他的聲音是Coulson從未聽過的沙啞性感，還帶了濃濃的無助感。

「你在......」Coulson甚至沒辦法好好的維持理性、說完一整句話。

「我、我不知道。」Clint眨了眨眼，琉璃色彩的眼裡水氣蒸騰：「早上你......吻了我。我今天一直想著那件事，結果就......」

Clint Barton，他的枕頭，現在正躺在床上，手裡抓著他的被單湊到鼻子前，邊聞著他的味道、邊隔著褲子給自己笨拙的做手活。

剛得到身體的枕頭顯然不得要領，一下子夾著被單磨蹭，一下子又用手胡亂套弄，無處發洩的情慾害得他皮膚都泛起了潮紅，痛苦地祈求Coulson的幫助。

「我的天，Clint......」Coulson站在原地深呼吸，盡力控制著自己，情慾正在腦中瘋狂撕扯他的理智。

「我做錯事了嗎？我可以馬上住手。」Clint被Coulson的反應嚇得不輕，手上的動作也立刻停了下來：「拜託......不要丟掉我。」

Coulson對此的回應是撲上前去，一把扣住Clint精實的腰桿，按住後頸深深地吻了他。

Clint嗚咽著，不知道是舒服還是痛苦的聲音混在一塊。Coulson用舌引導著Clint，只是後者仍舊無法跟上節奏，不出多久便被吻得面紅耳赤、氣喘吁吁，甚至有些許晶亮的唾液沿著嘴角滑落。

「以前有人在你身上做過愛嗎？」Coulson鬆開他，伸手扯下了領帶和西裝外套。

「有。」Clint想了一下，也學著對方慢慢脫掉自己的衣服：「但是你知道的，從我的角度什麼也看不見，我什麼也不會。」

「這不是個問題。」Coulson撫上他誘人的胸腹，再度吻他之前確認道：「只要你願意跟我這麼做。」

「我不要一夜情。」

「希望未來政府會通過人跟枕頭合法結為伴侶的法案。」

他們相視而笑，唇齒再度相接。這一次的接吻Clint上手多了。

 

Coulson有點驚訝他光是用手在外面給Clint撸一撸就能引出他的兩次射精，而從沒有過性經驗的Clint仍在他的身下硬著，舒服地悶哼出聲。

「原來......唔嗯......這麼爽......」

Coulson挑挑眉，看來他得省點力氣來滿足這個欲求不滿的枕頭。

「想要更爽嗎？」他微笑著問。

Clint注意到對方的語氣不懷好意，但是因為高潮而飄飄然的腦子沒辦法多加思考，Coulson的眼神又是那麼溫柔，他只能順從本能點點頭。

看見他的回應，Coulson便暫時離開他，伸手到床邊櫃內拿出了一瓶潤滑劑，開始塗抹在自己的手指上，期間被冷落的Clint還不肯安分，湊到Coulson的後頸上吸吮著。

「我倒是知道怎麼做吻痕。」他咬著Coulson的皮膚含糊地說道。

Coulson沒有回答，只是轉過身制止Clint的動作，將他臉朝上輕輕推倒，先是在腹肌和腹股溝附近落下無數個碎吻，接著用塗滿潤滑液的手指劃過他的陰莖根部和囊袋，最後移到後穴口附近按壓。

敏感的環狀肌一被碰觸便產生電流般的快感，穴口緊緊地閉合著，Clint全身肌肉都因為陌生的快感而繃緊。

「噓噓......」Coulson另一隻手愛撫著他，在胸前逗弄乳首，耐心地按摩他的身體，直到Clint閉起眼享受，身體也完全為了Coulson而放鬆。

一感受到對方身體的變化，Coulson立刻滑了一隻手指進去，Clint皺起眉頭，但沒有很強烈的排斥。Coulson緩緩抽插著，又加入了第二根手指。

「Phil，那有點......」Clint呻吟起來，雙腿微微踢動。

「痛？」Coulson暫時停止了動作。

「不，只是......很脹，而且有個地方感覺好像......」Clint皺著臉不知道該怎麼形容剛才體內某一塊地方被碰觸時，瞬間浪潮般的酸麻。

Coulson不知為何笑了起來，兩根手指不再抽插，而是微微彎曲，像用指腹在探索著什麼。

Clint撇過頭去把臉埋在被單裡，內壁被撐開並四處按壓，那感覺比剛才更加不舒服了。

「Phil，先停一下......啊啊......」

就在Clint實在受不了想喊停的時候，Coulson終於找到了他內壁靠近前列腺的位置。他的身體一下子沒了力氣，射精感一擁而上，漂亮的灰藍色眼珠子都失去了焦距。

「啊、啊啊......更多，給我......求你，那感覺太好了，我......想要更多......」Clint胡言亂語著，毫無節奏的頂著腰胯，手指幾乎要抓破床單。

「你想要更多？」Coulson早已加入第三根手指，但Clint除了快感之外再也感覺不到其他東西，只是拚命用腳勾著Coulson貼向自己。

Coulson抽出手指，抓過Clint正在摧殘床單的手，將潤滑液倒在上頭。冰冷的觸感沒讓Clint拉回多少神智，恍神地看著Coulson把他的手拉到自己的陰莖上。

憑著枕頭的本能多少也能明白這個動作的含意，Clint開始上下套弄著Coulson的陰莖，順便將潤滑液抹開。一想到等等這個大傢伙將要撐開自己，Clint的興奮多過於害怕不安。

Coulson不會傷害他的。

 

過了一會兒Coulson拉開他的手，順勢扣住他的手腕拉到頭上，再一次吻了他。Clint被吻得暈頭轉向，連Coulson已經頂在自己的後穴口都不知道。

「Clint？」Coulson作勢向前頂，卻又遲遲不肯進入那已經被開發的鬆軟後穴，Clint喘息著想自行動作，卻又因為手腕的箝制不能如願，情慾高漲的甚至分泌出生理性淚水。

「操，操我，Phil。」

Coulson決定以後都不能對他的枕頭太好，就因為那哭腔該死的迷人。

 

一下又一下的挺進，每一次都擦過敏感的那個部位，Clint一邊哭一邊又要求著更多的操弄，這副景象讓Coulson根本無法堅持太久。

幸好Clint脆弱的腸道也早已禁不起更多的衝撞，Coulson用手在他的陰莖上套弄了幾下，同時壓住他的前列腺不放，Clint尖叫出他的名字後劇烈的高潮了，內壁幾乎是痙攣般的絞緊，Coulson抽了出來，讓精液全數撒在Clint小腹上，跟他自己甫射出的體液交疊融合在一起。

餘韻過後，Clint連移動一根手指的力氣都沒有，只能癱在床上任Coulson把他弄乾淨。

「我今天不能讓你躺了。」Clint在夢境邊緣喃喃說道。

「我不介意偶爾反過來。」Coulson伸出手，把他最親愛的枕頭攬進懷中，頭枕著自己的手臂。

 

-FIN-


End file.
